Requiem for a Bounty Hunter
by Dark Raven7
Summary: A bounty hunter stalks Voldemort, and Harry and Draco are put under aspell by Dumbledore! What fun! Rated for violence and slah in later chapters
1. Prolouge

I just decided to write this fic. out of the blue mainly. And out of sudden inspiration.  
This is rated R for violence, some rape, and probably DM-HP slash in the later chapters.  
Don't worry about the first chapter or so, the rest of the club will show up in later chapters.  
I hope you like it!!!  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW ME!!!!!  
Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, wold I be putting this on the internet?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure stands at the top of a hill after dusk, overlooking a small hamlet. The child is female. Clad in a long dark coat, black pants, a black tank top ,black high heeled boots, and bearing a sword o her back, she stands alone on the hill.  
"Well this must be the town," she mutters to noone, crunching up a small piece of paper and through it away, "better get moving"  
  
The maiden walks swiftly and with pride in to the town , and straight into a bar with an inn over it. She walks in ignoring the stares from the men in the room. She was use to them as she was considered beautiful. With short blonde hair, crystalline silver-blue eyes, and a 5'4" frame, it was hard to be considered otherwise.  
"I'd like the room with the balcony sir," she said to the innkeeper scattering coins on the desk. The old man handed her a key and she walked up the stairs, locating her room. She turns the key and opens the door, and sits down upon the bed .She crosses her legs , folds her arms, and sits in perfect silence for a half hour eyes closed.  
  
She walks unto the balcony of her room , and as if looking for something , stares at the people and houses below. Swiftly and suddenly she leaps over the hand rail and unto a roof below .As soon as she even touches the roof with her feet she begins running with amazing speed and grace, leaping from roof to roof, until she reaches the outer wall of a large house. Peering in a window , there are about thirteen people in dark robes that cover their faces within the large room. They were standing in a circle around a man of about thirty. The man was handsome, he had red piercing eyes, a muscular body, short black hair and moon white skin.  
"Ah, the legendary Voldemort." she whispered again. "This shall be interesting." The men in the room spotted her and twelve began to file outside, "yes, very interesting"   
  
She jumped in front of the twelve men, and the two groups stood in silence for several moments. She drew her blade, letting it sing in the momentary quiet that only happens before a battle. The men rushed at her , she dodged one, kicked one in the head, letting his head snap back, and him falling into unconsciousness. At that point several of the men drew wands and began to shout curses at her. The girl blocked the blows with her sword, the blade making them ricochet into unknown areas. She smiled a small smile. She raised her sword to the sky, and brought it down before her, allowing a blast of light to hit all of the men, rendering all of them dead or unconscious. She did not have time to check them. The bounded into the hall catching the last of the men while he was turned around. She put her blade to the man's throat.   
"I suggest you tell me where your master is, unless you wish to have your throat slit."She whispered into his ear, the man stayed silent. The girl pressed the blade a little harder, so that a few drops of blood ran down the blade. "Tell me." she whispered .  
" In. The. Room." He muttered, strained. She hit him upside the head with the hilt of her sword, and he fell to the ground. She walked into the room, where Voldemort was standing facing toward the fire.   
"Ah, so you are the famous bounty hunter Raven I've heard so much about," Voldemort whispered, the girl simply stood there blade drawn. He turned around "I've known for some time that you've been after me."He stared at the girl boring into her with his eyes, tracing his eyes on her face, and then her body. He smiled. " I see you've killed two of my minions, you are very good." She stayed quiet. "I've heard a rumor that you are not human, that you are a demon with black silken wings, are you?" still silence " So I take it you are going to try and kill me now," She simply nodded. "Very well, prepare to die." She darted at the man , sword drawn. Voldemort muttered a few words and transmogrified his wand into a sword. The two met in a whir of blades and flashes of light. Kicking, punching, she pushed Voldemort against the wall, sword at his throat .  
"So I win," she whispered to him,  
"Not yet my dear," he whispered back. Raven suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She looked down, and there was a large serpent twined around her feet. She had been bitten. She let go of Voldemort jumping back.   
"This is no where near over Voldemort, not even close." She whispered. A flash of her blade, and she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Raven walked far into the forest, limping on her now swollen foot. She had grabbed her satchel from her room in the inn and went to the forest, deciding that it was no longer safe to be within the village.  
" Dammit , how does he know?" She asked the darkness around her. She sit down upon a stump, massaging her ankle, " I better make some tea for this now, before the poison spreads to my whole body." She took a silver teapot out of her satchel and began to gather wood for a fire. She piled wood into an X and piled pine needles below it. She took out a piece of flint and some steel and began to strike them against one another. Several sparks flew out and caught on the pine needles . She blew on the embers until a flame caught , and began to engulf the rest of the wood. She then pulled a small bag out of her satchel, she took some herbs out of it and placed in the teapot, and then went to search for water. Stumbling and staggering she found it in the form of a small lake nearby. She filled the pot, and limped back to camp. When she returned the fire was roaring and full blown, she nestled the pot into the blaze and waited for it to boil. Siting on the nearby stump once again she took out a cup and waited. Several minutes later she was pouring herself some tea. She drained the whole cup in one gulp . Instantaneously , her ankle's swelling went down to the pint where it was normal sized again. "That's much better." she said rubbing it again. She stood up , no longer hobbling as she was before. She put out the fire and returned to the natural spring she had found before. She removed her coat, and sprouting from just behind her shoulder blades were two gorgeous wings. Blacker then coal, they reached out 10' 8" combined wingspan. She stretched them out in a slow circle. " Man they are stiff, I hate having to wear that coat all day." she muttered. She doffed the rest of her clothing, and waded into the lake to bathe.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Voldemort was still standing by the fire when the rest of the death eaters came around. They all teetered in, woozy after the fight , and stood in a half circle around him.   
" So," he said, addressing them " you could not even fight a teenage girl?" the men bowed their heads in the quiet ashamed. " I should kill every one of you for falling in that small scuffle."They all bowed to the floor at this statement. "You all need training," They pushed themselves lower to the ground. " However, I will spare the one who will do a very dangerous task for me, one that they will most likely not return from." one raised their hand. "Follow her, now. Then wait for my orders." The man rushed off into the night.  
  
********************************  
  
Back at the spring, Raven was cleaning off all of the grime that had accumulated from the quarrel. Spontaneously, she broke into a song in some unknown language.  
"De luin de mort , de luin de mort , luin de mort agos caidin,  
de luin de mort , de luin de mort , de luin de mort agos caidin," Her soprano voice was that of a siren. Enchanting the very trees themself. She herd a crack behind her. Someone was there. She slipped under the surface of the water.  
  
The death eater had been following her after he saw the fire, but he had gotten lost, until her heard her singing. He came upon the pool where the girl was bathing. He was entranced by her singing. He stepped forward accidently cracking a twig under his feet. The girl disappeared. He searched the surface. No sign of her. He stepped unto the edge of the clear cold pool. Abruptly, he found himself dragged by the ankles into the water with a sword at his throat.  
"Mind telling me why you were watching me bathe?" she questioned him.  
" He sent me." the man answered. She didn't have to ask who 'he' was.  
"Try this again, and I will kill you." she said to him. The man pulled himself out of the pool and walked away.  
AN: So what do you think so far? Please tell me, and I do need constructive criticism. I really need to know. See ya next chapter. ^.~ 


	2. I The Revelation of Bloodshed

Hey you people! Or should I say person. NOONE REVIEWED ME DAMMIT !!!!!!!  
:glares evilly at the readers: Come on people, it's not that hard, say anything, curse me out if you want. I just wanna know if this is even being read, and it takes less then a minute. Any way I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first (and only) reviewer, Ditzy Space Cadets . Thank you, maybe I'll actually make you a slash freak as I am. WARNING: hard core violence and some slash, meaning m/m or f/f pairings. (In this fic, m/m) I give this to anyone who can't handle either.  
Disclaimer: I am broke as hell, what could you get from me anyway? I don't own it, otherwise, I wouldn't be broke.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry Potter woke within his four poster bed at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was his sixth year here. He rubbed his head, he had a slight headache. As he touched his forehead his scar burned and began to bleed. He looked at the blood on his hand, and ran straight to the prefect's bathroom. Lo and behold, a stream of blood was flowing from his now-opened cut. He cleaned the wound, yet the blood wouldn't clot . The doorknob turned , and Harry covered the cut with his hand. Draco Malfoy shuffled in , half asleep, heading for the bathrooms , mainly ignoring Harry, until he saw the blood dripping onto his nose. Malfoy froze.  
"Potter?" he asked, now very pale, "are you okay? You're bleeding."   
"I'm fine Malfoy," not wishing to have to deal with him, "let me alone,"  
"No you aren't, you're bleeding, you should go to the Infirmary" mocking him,  
"I'm perfectly fine Malfoy," Harry said beginning to get angry.  
"At least let me see it"  
"No, Malfoy" Draco attempted to move Harry's hand but he refused to let him,. Draco finally forced the hand away and saw the lightning shaped cut.  
"Harry.......your scar....."  
Harry dashed out of the bathroom and into the hallway, followed quickly behind by Draco.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry ran sped all the way to Dumbledore's office, shadowed closely behind by Draco.  
"Lemon drop!" he shouted at the gargoyle , nothing, "Canary custard! Jelly bean!"  
"Potter," Draco said panting, "Do you even know the password?"   
"Shut up Malfoy,"Harry said, anger rising once more. "what was that?" A heavy footfall was echoing down the halls.  
"Oh shit,"said Draco, " I hope that's not Filch,"  
"Well we have an excuse,"whispered Harry  
"Do you think he cares about that?"whispered Draco back angry. But as they were talking, the source of the footsteps was closer then they had thought.  
"Hello, boys, can I help you?"It was Dumbledore.  
"Look," Harry said pointing to the fresh blood that was now running down his cheeks as if they were tears. Dumblebore ushered the two boys into his office.   
"So, what happened Harry?" Dumblebore asked after the two were comfortably sitting in his office. Harry explained about how he woke up, and found the scar bleeding and what happened with Draco. Dumbledore thought for a moment, looked at his watch , and thought some more. After a few minutes silence he finally spoke.  
"I have an idea as to why your scar may be bleeding," Dumbledore said , pacing, "you are connected with Voldemort by that scar, and so his emotions and distance effect the scar," he paused to let this sink in , "Well within magic, blood is often used a symbol for extremely strong love or lust, so it is likely that when Voldemort feels extreme love or lust, your scar would bleed." the two boys sat there in disbelief. Not because of disbelief in Dumbledore, but because they couldn't believe that Voldemort could ever be in love.   
"So basically, whenever Voldemort is crushing on someone or horny, his scar will bleed?" Draco said nearly laughing.  
"A bit crude, but yes, as long as the feeling lasts Harry's scar will bleed." Dumbledore said with a small smile, and as if to further prove the point, Harry's scar closed up at once. Save for the now drying blood, no one could have ever noticed that the scar had ever been open.   
"Harry, Draco, I am urging you not to tell anyone what happened, but I cannot say why at the moment. No Harry, not even Hermione or Ron can know." Harry had his mouth open to protest, but closed his mouth at the last statement. "Now you to should go to back to the Prefect Dorms, and get some sleep." The two boys quietly exited the office, and into the empty school.  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, no romance yet, but I promise it will come later. REVIEW ME DAMMIT!!! Please, I'm not asking much, and it really helps, I'll write soon! ^.~ 


	3. II A Blackening Rose

ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
No one is reviewing me . People, you may curse me out , say two letters , just even put something blank, I just want to know if people are reading this or if I'm just shouting at my computer for no reason. COME ON IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!!!!!!!!!: takes deep meditating breaths: Moving on.... this chapter starts where it left Raven in the woods. :growls in annoyment: pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee review. Oh well, c'est la vie, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guy Rapport had joined the Death Eaters out of fear, fear of Voldemort, thinking that if he were on Voldemort's side , he would be protected. He was contemplating these life choices as the demon girl had her sword against his throat. Still even while trudging back to the mansion sopping wet. He walked into the now emptied house, slightly comforted by the heat of the house. He found Voldemort back in the chamber hall as before, only alone.   
"Why are you back?" Voldemort asked while still facing the fire, "I thought I told you to await my orders." Guy fell to his knees.   
" I have information you may want" Voldemort turned around. Guy continued, " You were right she isn't human, she had wings." he felt Voldemort's eyes pierce him, then soften.  
"Fine, you may go, but you will be lowered one rank for disrobement," Guy's eyes widened, and he backed away.  
"One more thing, if I may ask," he paused, no sound from Voldemort, so he could continue, "What is your fascination with this girl?" Voldemort turned toward the fire again. Guy flinched at the sudden movement.  
"This girl has a fire in her eyes unlike I've ever seen. She is a born huntress, bred with the perfect blend of beauty and fierceness. She is the perfect warrior." he paused, "Does that suffice?" Guy nodded, and quietly took his leave.  
So she is half demon. Voldemort thought to himself, The perfect warrior, it echoed in his head. He took a dried rose from the mantle, and tossed it in the fire. Just as her beauty shines with the soul of a demon, a mysterious radiance that noone can comprehend. He looked at the blackening rose. Perfect warrior, you will be mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven was still cleaning her wings as all this took place.  
"Damn, " she said to herself, "even with the coat on my feathers are ground with dust."she scrubbed the black wings until each feather shone like thin sheets of obsidian. She was just towline off her hair when her satchel began to ring. She pulled out a small cell phone, and flipped it open. Her employer's number was flashing on the caller ID. She had never actually met with her current employer, or even known his name. He had called her with information and routine checks on progress, She answered the call.  
"Hello Raven,"  
"Hello sir,"  
" Any success?"  
"The man had nearly twenty assailants to help him, I had to kill at least two of them in order to keep myself alive."  
"That wasn't part of the deal,"  
"I know sir but it couldn't be helped....."  
"The deal was Voldemort and only Voldemort was to be killed, no other lives taken,"  
"But sir...."  
"Quiet, it will be taken from your pay, I expect you to finish the assignment by the summer, or else that will be taken from you pay as well." her employer hung up at that moment.  
"Shit," Raven muttered. " this is all I need, less pay." She returned the phone to her bag and finished drying herself off.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Once finished, Raven found herself wandering around the forest remembering her childhood days, which wasn't too long ago. After all, the girl was nineteen. Raven had grown up in America, never knowing she had any demon blood in her, let alone half. Her parents were human, so even now she didn't know how she was half demon, she just was. She had the powers, the strength, and the DNA, but her parents were human.   
I was only fifteen when I found out, she thought to herself, The blood lust I had, the violence I pursued, the violence I still pursue. She laughed softly to herself. Why did my life turn this way? her mind wondered to itself.   
By running away from home, that's why, her mind answered you had no other way to live, save from working in a brothel, and you like the violence the danger. You know you like it. It brings out the demon side in you .   
But I had to run away, for the sake of my family, Her mind countered, if I had stayed then I would have been captured by non magic humans and put in a plastic box to be poked and prodded for the rest of my life by scientists, and my family would be overwhelmed by the press .  
You didn't have to run away, you could have been strong and stuck through it with your family.   
It's better this way.  
Yeah, you keep thinking that.   
Raven continued meandering through the forest, reminiscing her long ago choices, all the while drawing closer to an unknown trap. The sound of breathing was on the air. Raven froze. She crept into a nearby clearing where the breathing was louder. A small flicker of light. Raven bent down and saw a small taught fishing line several inches off the ground. She took out her sword, bent down and sliced the line, avoiding a falling log that would have hit her in the head. Making sure there was nothing else that was set off, she stood up. Just as she was to continiue the search for the source of the breathing, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and head, and all went black.  
  
AN: he he he, cliff hanger. Oh yes Guy Rapport is supposed to be French so its pronounced Gi, as in yogi, Rappor, no t. One last thing..... REVIEW ME DAMMIT!!!!! Please , no actual answer needed, I just want to know this is being read. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?  
Any way sorry for the delay, I'll try to write soon. C ya! ^.~ 


	4. III Once foes

HELLLLLOOOOOO?????? IS ANYONE READING THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Christ, I feel as if I'm screaming into an empty room..... I know the chapters are short but come on . If I do not get any more reviews I'm gonna stop writing this fic all together.....Man, I didn't think I was that bad of a writer......Well any way, here's the next chapter. *mutters under breath*  
Enjoy........   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter having woken up and dressed, went down stairs for breakfast. Yawning , he thought:  
'I wonder where Ron and Hermione are, they better not've gone down to breakfast without me.' Mid yawn he spotted Ron on top of Hermione on the couch in the common room.   
"Ron?!?! Hermione?!?!?!!?" Ron looked up.  
"Uh oh." Hermione kicked Ron off of her and he rolled to the ground.  
"Harry, we meant to tell you but......"  
"But you were too busy making out to tell me you too were together." Ron climbed to his feet, now very sore.  
"Now Harry that's not fair," Harry rolled his eyes.   
"I'm your best friend, you couldn't have at least warned me? I didn't even know you liked her!"  
"But Harry, Ron and I couldn't find the right time...."  
"You mean didn't"  
"But harry...."  
"Fine, you don't want me in your business, then I won't be around ." Harry stormed out of the common room.  
"I think he over reacted."Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes at the statement of obvious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stomped down to the Great Hall losing his anger with each step. By the time he was there he was calm again. He walked in glancing at Draco as he moved to his normal seat at the Gryffindor table.  
'Wow, he's all alone'Harry thought to himself , Draco was surrounded by empty seats 'I wonder why he's been abandoned by his fellow Slytherins' Just as he was watching him, Draco looked up and gave Harry a small smile, Harry smiled back. ' well maybe Draco isn't so bad, I mean, he's probably a normal person underneath all the shit he says, he probably uses that as a defense from insecurities.' Harry sat down at the table , grabbed a bowl of cereal and began to eat.  
  
Into his second bowl of cereal, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione heading toward him . His anger returned. The couple sat down beside him. Harry ignored them. Hermione opened her mouth to talk.  
"I don't want to hear it Hermione, you two are my best friends, and you didn't trust me enough just to tell me you liked each other?"Harry stated not even looking up.  
"But Harry...."  
"I said I don't want to hear it!" a wave of silence washed over the hall right before the last statement so that everyone heard it.   
"I'm going back to the dorms, I'll see you two in class"  
  
Harry walked out of the hall, unknowingly that Draco was standing right outside the door.  
"Hello Potter." Harry jumped two feet in the air. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there smiling, but not smiling with malice, but smiling with amusement.  
"Oh it's only you, you scared me half to death!" Harry returned the smile.  
"So... The famous Harry Potter is easily scared?"  
"Hey, you would be too if you had Voldemort breathing down your ass half the year." Draco suddenly drew a disgusted face.  
"Well there's a lovely mental image, it'll take me years to remove that from my memory." Harry laughed.   
"What Draco, you don't like thinking about my ass?"  
"Can't say that I do, but I'll have to learn to as the image has been permanently burned into my memory." Harry laughed more.  
"Well, I was right you have become more stand able over summer break." Draco smiled.   
"I can't always be an ass now can I? Then I would even get on my nerves." Harry laughed more. "Damn harry, if you laugh any more people will think you're stoned."Harry laughed more and Draco, deciding that it was in his own best interest stopped, and watched Harry slowly wind down and stop laughing, then finally sigh.  
"Wow, you actually can be funny sometimes Draco, I mean when you stop being so anal"  
"Yeah, yeah." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "So what's the deal with Weasly and Granger?" Harry looked down.  
"Oh, nothing, I just found out that I had been betrayed."  
"Really how?" draco said curiously  
"They couldn't even trust me with a meaningless secret, I mean if you can't trust your best friend, then do you really think of them as a best friend?"Harry said.  
"I guess not. Man, that a bitch Potter," Draco said sincerely.  
"At least someone agrees with me." Harry said.  
"And who would have thought it would be me?" Draco said smiling once again.  
"Yeah, and not my friends," The two youths stood in silence for a few moments."Well, I better go and get ready for class, it was nice talking to you Draco" Harry said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, same to you." Draco said , and the two wandered off in separate directions.  
  
~~~~~  
Dumbledore stood at the Mirror of Disirie, watching the conversation.   
'Hmm' he thought to himself, 'the spell actually worked, it does make two enemies the opposite of what they were before! They are actually friends now...'   
  
~~~~~~  
Harry walked alone into DADA which was now being taught by a man of the name Guy Rapport, he was a fairly young man, in his early twenties, and a lot of the female students had taken up to following him around school.   
'Just like Lockheart' Harry thought to himself. However unlike Lockheart, Guy's classed were actually good, and educating. But when Harry entered the class room noone was there except for Professor Rapport.   
"Hello Mr Potter, we've been waiting for you..." Harry caught a glimpse of two red eyes before everything went dark.  
  
AN : I love cliff hangers.... MWAHAHAHAH. If I have no reviews you won't find out what happens next! Hehehe, now you must review!! Well c ya if so! 


End file.
